


A Lullaby

by Flamefriends



Series: Shamchat Shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Near Death, Singing, Underfell, blood reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefriends/pseuds/Flamefriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>
    <b>This is a conversation between []Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans and Underfell!Papyrus!</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Underfell Papyrus finds his brother unconscious. The younger brother takes him home, but it seems Sans's condition is worse that what Papyrus initially thought.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> There was a little more to the actual Sham, but my partner had to leave. We may continue this, we may not. I thought this was a good cutting off point. Just like Mafia and Child, this is essentially a transcript of an RP that happened on Shamchat. I played Papyrus, and my partner played this lovely Sans. Enjoy.

**Underfell!Papyrus:** Papyrus sighed, looking down at his brother. He didn't know what had happened, but he wasn't just going to leave Sans in the snow for someone else to find. Carefully, he scooped up the smaller skeleton and started carrying him home.

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** Sans was limp in his sibling’s arms once he had been picked up. Of course, no, he was not dead, he would have turned to dust by now, but he wasn't far from it. As he had only 1HP, he was a lot weaker than anyone in the underground and could easily be knocked unconscious.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** Papyrus knew this very well. He wasn't going to take any chances with his brother's life on the line. He knew Sans could handle a few broken bones, it wasn't like he was helpless, but unconscious like this, anyone could kill him. He made it to their house fairly quickly. Once inside, he gently set Sans down on the couch.

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** His head fell forward, no form of sound or life coming from the smaller skeleton. He just sat there like a lifeless doll, a blood like substance coming from his mouth.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** Papyrus felt his soul tighten. He hadn't seen that happen before. He started to pace in front of the couch, internally panicking. What could he do? He didn't know if this was going to impact his brother's HP, and he couldn't exactly just wait and see. 1 HP wasn't nearly enough. Papyrus clutched his skull, growling at himself for not being prepared.

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** Sans had once before had a situation where his HP had been at a point five though, it hadn't affected him like this had. Currently, his HP was at 0.1. It was extremely dangerous to use any form of magic on him, that was out of the question.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** He was growing more and more frustrated with himself and his lack of knowledge. He was glad Sans was unconscious. He couldn't see the tears beginning to prick at the corners of his sockets. Not knowing what else to do, he took a seat on the couch and cradled his brother, holding him close to his chest. "Sans... Please wake up..." He hated being so helpless.

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** Sans made some sort of small noise as he was moved, though his physical condition didn't appear to change. The blood like substance coming from his mouth continued to come up, a small stream around his mouth.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** Papyrus moved to gently wipe the strange liquid away. It wasn't as liquidy as water, but it was thinner than syrup... "Hush-a-by... don't you cry..." It had been years since either of them had sung to each other, but Papyrus couldn't think of anything else to do. He didn't want to lose his brother, but he didn't know how to heal him. He couldn't see any injuries, and he didn't know any healing magic... "When you wake... you shall have... all the pretty little ponies..." He didn't even bother to wipe the first tear away.

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** Oddly enough, this did something. Sans seemed to let out a groan as he was sung to. His HP went up by 0.1, now at 0.2.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** He took in a breath, hope rising in his soul. "Sans...?" No! He had to sing. It seemed to be working. "Blacks and bays... dapples and grays... running in the night..."

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** He twitched as he continued, his HP slowly but surely getting to 0.7. When it reached this number, a glow returned to one of his sockets and he stared up in a daze like state.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** Papyrus smiled, actually smiled, when he saw that light return. He didn't even register that he probably looked like a mess, crying and sobbing over his brother. He didn't care. He just wanted his brother to be ok. "...Can you see the little ponies... shining before your eyes..."

 **[]Underfell[] Collapsed ! Sans:** Sans couldn't make out what was was happening before him, as his vision was fuzzy. Though this changed as his HP got to its usual 1. He let out a short gasp as he came properly to his senses followed by a short period of coughing.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** Papyrus just held Sans close, relief flooding him while he patted his brother's back lightly to help with the coughing, almost like one would a child. "Sans... You're ok... It's ok..."

 **[]Underfell[] Sans:** His breathing was heavy after the coughing settled down. He leaned his head forward. " B...Boss...? " He stared at him with his slightly clouded vision, followed by some sniffles.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** "You almost gave me a fucking soul attack!" He had yet to wipe his tears away, and he put no effort into trying to hide how choked up his voice sounded. There also might have been a slight tremble to his bones, though he wasn't going to admit it. "You're forbidden to die, do you understand? FORBIDDEN!"  
**[]Underfell[] Sans:** " H...Huh? B...but, I t...though y...you didn't care...? " He stared up at him. Usually he would have teased him about his current state but he decided not to, as he was still rather weak.

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** "...You're my brother. Of course I care." His voice was low, regret filling his soul at his brother's words. "...I'm second in command of the royal guard, remember? I have to put on an act so others don't think I care. ...The last thing I want is for someone to use you to get to me." His hold tightened around Sans slightly. "I'm... sorry, Sans."

 **[]Underfell[] Sans:** Sans looked down, sniffling " Huh...I guess that makes s...sense... " He sighed as he apologized. " I...It's fine Boss. Don't apologize... "

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** "No, it's not fine." Papyrus pulled away from the hug, trying to look serious despite the streams of tears trickling down his skull. "I've been a bad brother to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." He averted his gaze for a moment. "Out there, I'm still going to have to pretend..." And then he looked back to Sans. "But when we're home alone, I won't do any of that stuff to you anymore." He grinned. "But if you die, I'm getting Alphys to bring you back so I can kill you myself. Understand?"

 **[]Underfell[] Sans:** He shook his head, a faint smile creeping onto his face " Yeah, Yeah, Understood..." He blinked and looked up at him. " Do I still gotta call ya Boss at home...? "

 **Underfell!Papyrus:** He sighed, thinking about it for a moment. "...Only if you want to." He was suddenly reminded of the tear tracks on his face and moved to wipe them away finally.

 **[]Underfell[] Sans:** He seemed to lighten up, making a small sigh. " Alright Papyrus... "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing that. I actually cried while writing pap singing. Kudos to you if you know that lullaby!  
> I like to believe Fell Papyrus is as mean to his brother as he is because he's scared of someone else hurting him. Poor Papy, trying to protect his brother by distancing himself... Then again, that's not my only headcanon about Fell Pap, but that's a topic for another day.


End file.
